Stargazing
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Eve/Will; Based on a Tumblr prompt] Eve and Will watch the stars together; Eve is surprised when another wish comes true.


**Stargazing**

_Fandom: Eve_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Eve/Will_

_Word count: 816_

_Summary: [Based on a Tumblr prompt] Eve and Will watch the stars together; Eve is surprised when another wish comes true. Eve/Will ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: Pointless fluff and sappiness, just because. We all need a bit of that every once in a while. Especially Eve and Will being pointlessly cute.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Eve.**

* * *

**Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP is watching the stars and Person A closes their eyes after they see a shooting star and wishes in their head that Person B would kiss them. Person B does, surprising Person A. [Bonus if it's their first kiss.]_

* * *

"I think I understand now."

Will glanced to his left, where Eve was laying next to him on the old patchwork blanket. "Understand what?"

"The human fascination with the stars," she replied without dragging her gaze away from the sky. "The stars are really just spheres of gas that burn constantly until they die out - but, from here, they look so small and beautiful! No wonder people like to make a habit out of watching them."

"Are _you_ going to make a habit out of watching them?"

"Perhaps." Eve sounded thoughtful. "Is it true that humans like to wish on the stars?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"Because...I don't know. People just want to believe in a higher power than themselves, I guess."

"Hm. I believe that you make your own luck."

"I thought you believed in wishes?"

"I _did_. I don't think I do anymore."

"What changed that?" Will asked, even though he could guess by the look on Eve's face. "Mary?"

"She did not care about me like a mother would. I wasn't her daughter. I was her experiment."

"Sorry." Will's hand squeezed hers comfortingly.

She finally pulled her eyes away from the night sky. "Are you apologising for something, or are you empathising with me?"

"Both."

"Why do you feel the need to apologise to me? You've done nothing wrong."

"If it wasn't for me, you would never have gone with her in the first place."

"That was not your fault. It was hers." She nodded firmly. "Mary said what she knew would make you do what she wanted, the same way you did when you were trying to make me leave with her. You were trying to do what was best."

"Maybe." They were silent for a moment, thinking about the ordeal that had passed a few days before. Things had certainly calmed down since then; even Katherine had grudgingly left them alone. Will didn't expect that to last for long, but Eve was hopeful. Katherine had helped her after she had saved her life, after all. She could try and live a semi-normal life now - as normal as life with the Clarkes could be, anyway.

"Look!" Will suddenly pointed towards the inky blackness of the sky with his free hand.

Eve frowned. "What am I looking at?"

"A shooting star." Dazzling trails of light spun across the sky. "Make a wish, Eve."

Eve closed her eyes and thought hard about what she wanted to wish for, as the sky lit up above them. She didn't really believe in the power of wishing anymore, after the fiasco with her mother - Mary; the woman didn't deserve the title of mother - but there was no harm in just wishing, was there?

_I wish...I wish..._

What exactly did she want? Now that she had seen her mother, met her, and lost her again - at least twice - was there anything else she really wanted at all? She already had everything she ever thought she could want; she had Uncle Nick, Lily and the Watsons, Will...What else could she possibly need? Especially when she thought about all the kind things people here had done for her. Nick had given her a home and kept her safe, risked going to prison; the Watsons had become her friends, treated her as a regular person (well...sort of); Will had been the one to bring her to life - and then save her life, even when he didn't know her. He'd been the one to show her how to blow bubbles, to cheer her up when Zac had left, to run after her when she was danger, to be willing to pack up his whole life and leave home to go on the run with her from Katherine, to face danger to save her from having her personality wiped by Mary. Why would she wish for anything more than that?

_I wish Will would kiss me._

It seemed as though the thought had only just passed through her mind, when suddenly she found Will tilting her face away from the sky and a tender kiss being placed on her lips. She blinked as soon as he pulled back.

"What did you do that for?"

"Sorry..." His face flushed bright red. "It's just...You know...You said...You wished it."

"Did I speak aloud?" Will nodded, eyes looking anywhere but her. "How strange. I've never absentmindedly spoken aloud before!" She looked pleased that she'd reached this particular milestone. "I quite like it." She paused. "Will?"

"Hm?"

"Will that always happen?"

"Will what always happen?"

"The kiss. Will that happen every time I speak aloud?"

"Oh! Well...er, that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want it to or not."

"Hm..." Eve tilted her head slightly, thinking. "Yes. I think I would."

"Alright, then." Both of their gazes returned to the stars; Will gave her hand another squeeze.

"Alright, then," Eve agreed.

* * *

**I can just see Eve speaking absentmindedly in public, and then looking expectantly at Will and waiting for him to kiss her. Let us all just sit and think about how cute that would be.**


End file.
